Mast cells play a pivotal role in the pathogenesis of asthma and other allergic diseases. These reactions are generally initiated by antigen-dependent aggregation of the high affinity IgE receptor (Fc-epsilon-RI) expressed on the cell surface and subsequent release of pro-inflammatory mediators (e.g. histamine, prostanoids, proteases and cytokines). However, ligands for other receptors such as KIT and various GPCRs may serve to prime mast cells for, or act as co-activators of, antigen-mediated mast cell activation. The signaling pathways linking Fc-epsilon-RI aggregation to human mast cell activation and function and how other receptors modify these Fc-mediated signaling events is unclear. Thus the primary focus of the research is the elucidation of signaling mechanisms associated with the activation of mast cells via the Fc-epsilon-RI and especially how the signaling pathways initiated by other receptors may integrate with those initiated by the Fc-epsilon-RI for synergistic mast cell activation and/or inhibition. The ability of mast cells to impact disease states in vivo also depends on their growth and differentiation from their progenitor cells, migration of the mast cells to their resident tissues, and survival at these sites. Therefore the integrated receptor-mediated signaling events regulating these processes are also being examined.